


Голова болит

by latania_fu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latania_fu/pseuds/latania_fu
Summary: Голова трещит по швам от окружающих его звуков. Голова будто разрывается на миллионы кусочков. Но он терпит всё это.





	

В последние дни он не понимал, что с ним происходит. Голова болела всё сильнее с каждым прожитым им днём. Каждый звук и шорох отдавался острой болью. Будто в мозг втыкали множество маленьких, но острых иголок. Каждый день пульсирующая и острая боль преследовала его. Боли было наплевать, где он находится. Дома или в школе, в кино или кафе, наяву или даже во сне. Она везде. Ему даже иногда казалось, что боль вполне осязаема и её можно потрогать. Но даже он иногда понимал насколько сильно от этой идеи веяло бредом. Иногда боль утихала, будто жалела его и стыдилась того, что сделала. Но нет. Это была всего лишь передышка перед мощной волной.

И вот уже прошел месяц, что он провел, живя вместе с болью. Он думал поначалу, что боль пройдет сама через день-два. Но через день или два она не прошла. Не-а. Она только усилилась. Он обратился за помощью к матери. Но она лишь покивала головой и сказала: «Выпей таблетку и ложись спать, и всё обязательно пройдет». Не прошло. Он обратился к отцу, терапевту со стажем, но и он почему-то сказал то же самое, что и мать. Это было очень странно, по его мнению. Но подумать над этим ему не давала она, боль. И, кажется, он смирился. Смирился с тем, что будет, похоже, жить с болью всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Он перестал ставить будильники, чтобы проснуться утром и пойти в школу. Он просыпался от боли, которая, будто зная точное время, становилась сильнее. В школе находиться для него становилось всё невыносимее. Он каждый божий день шел туда через силу. Заставлял себя идти туда, где его боль становилась в сто крат сильнее и где боль поедала все его мысли, заставляя думать только о том, как бы побыстрее свалить, о том, как было бы замечательно, если бы все они заткнулись раз и навсегда. Часть его понимала, что не закончив нормально школу, он будет не нужен в этом мире. Что же он будет делать без профессии, без работы? Эти вопросы так и остались без ответа. Боль не дала ему придумать ответ.

Учитель говорил что-то про клетки и стадии их деления. Голос старика был настолько монотонный, скучный и безучастный, что даже отличники, которым вроде нравилось учиться, начали переговариваться. Тихий и не очень шепот одноклассников вкупе с монотонным бормотанием учителя давили на его голову. Придавали боли ещё больше сил. Она становилась всё невыносимее. Невыносимее, чем когда-либо. Он не заметил, как игла циркуля начала врезаться в кожу. Он не заметил, ведь боль в голове уменьшилась. По его мнению, это такое блаженство — не чувствовать, как голова гудит и трещит по швам, а ощущать лишь ноющую, ничего не значащую боль. Сосед по парте был явно не настроен смотреть на одноклассника, который причинял себе вред, пронзая иглой свой большой палец. Из раны, достаточно глубокой, уже натекла небольшая лужица крови. Одноклассник толкнул его локтем:

— Свихнулся? — прошипел он. Ноль внимания. А затем ещё один толчок, уже более сильный.

— Эй!

— А?

— Б! Прекрати это делать! — произнёс одноклассник, указывая на руку Гены.

Он медленно перевел взгляд на свою руку, всё ещё держащую циркуль. Его охватили противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, он даже обрадовался, что возможно сумел найти способ уменьшить свои страдания, а с другой — испугался до чертиков. И теперь он не знал, что ему делать: идти в медпункт или нет. Слишком уж сильно головная боль отвлекала от раздумий. Слишком уж сильно не хотелось привлекать внимание. Но одноклассник настоял на том, что бы Гена ушел в мед. кабинет сейчас же. Чуть помедлив с решением, Гена всё же решил послушать сидящего рядом парня. Он спросил разрешения выйти, чем привлёк внимание одноклассников, которые, только завидев рану на его пальце, тут же стали шушукаться между собой. Учитель тоже удивился увиденному, но разрешил ученику покинуть кабинет.

По сравнению с классом, коридор был холоднее, кому-то приспичило открыть окно в, наверное, самый холодный день этого месяца, и темнее, потому что почти никогда не освещался. В коридоре было довольно тихо, как это всегда бывает во время уроков. Только звуки его шагов раздавались вокруг. Но Гена мечтал, чтобы его обувь вообще не издавала звуков. Никогда. Удары подошвы его кед об пол хоть и были негромкими, но в этой тишине они сравнимы с ударами молота о наковальню. Где роль наковальни играли его мозги. В этот самый момент, когда он спускался по лестнице, не замечая, что оставляет на полу небольшую дорожку кровавых капель за собой, Гена впервые задумался о собственной смерти. Эта мысль и прежде мелькала в его больной голове, но надолго там не задерживалась. А теперь мозг (хотя может это была боль) подкидывал идеи, как лучше уйти в мир иной. При таких мыслях боль каким-то образом становилась немного слабее, словно она поощряла парня за такие мыслишки. Почему? Но он не мог ответить. Всё, что он сейчас мог, — это идти в медицинский кабинет. Придя туда, он очень удивил своей раной медсестру, которая не поверила, что он «просто поцарапался». Но лишние вопросы она задавать не стала. По кружке свежезаваренного чая и бубликам в небольшом блюдце было понятно, что Гена отвлёк её, и она хотела, чтобы он побыстрее свалил из её кабинета. Как только женщина завязала бинт, он ушел обратно в класс.

Открыв дверь в класс, он увидел двадцать с лишним пар глаз, пялящихся на него. Учитель тоже был в их числе. Гена прошел к своему месту, а глаза некоторых одноклассников всё ещё смотрели на него.

— С Вами всё в порядке, молодой человек? — спросил учитель, отворачиваясь к доске.

— Да, — ответил Гена и положил циркуль с окровавленной иглой обратно в пенал. Боль начала возвращаться, и каждое сказанное учителем слово отдавалось в его голове острой резью.

— Кровь ототрёте после звонка, — после этой фразы по классу прошелся смешок. Это был последний урок, и Гена не имел ни малейшего желания оставаться в этом шумном муравейнике под названием школа минутой дольше положенного. Но он тихо ответил:

— Ага.

«Щас прям», — не озвучил он, хмурясь, — «Бегу и спотыкаюсь»  
После звонка он ушел из класса вместе со всеми, наплевав на учителя с его просьбой.

***

За прошедшие недели Гена заметил за собой, что стал меньше общаться, да и вообще разговаривать. Начал ненавидеть людей, которые разговаривают без остановки, давая ему ненужную информацию, которая к тому же будто сдавливала его голову тисками. Раньше, до того как боль поселилась в его голове, он мог бы с радость послушать всякие жизненные истории или просто выслушать кого-то. Однако ему всё чаще хотелось наорать на занудного человека, который своим трёпом давит на мозги, всё чаще хотелось приложить такого человека головой о ближайшую стену или угол, чтобы вместо лица осталась кровавая каша. Прошлый он испугался бы таких мыслей, но в тот момент Гене было плевать на то, что творится в его голове.

Смотря на экран телефона, Гена считал себя полным лузером, а свою девушку сталкершой. Он абсолютно не понимал, когда она успела узнать, что он только что ушел с последнего урока. «Я через пять минут буду возле твоей школы, жди. :З», — гласило окончание сообщения. Ему хотелось бросить свой телефон подальше, чтобы тот разбился и не подлежал восстановлению. Ему хотелось претвориться, что не видел сообщения. Но он ждал этой встречи уже целый месяц. Он дорожил этой девушкой. Он думал, что с ней ему станет спокойней. Поборов желание послать всё куда подальше, Гена набрал сообщение, что подождёт её.

Зря, очень зря он согласился на свидание с Жанной. Он, конечно, знал о том, что его девушка любительница поболтать, но он не рассчитывал на такой эффект от её речей. Раньше он просто-таки заслушивался её историями. Она умела красиво говорить, её истории захватывали каждого, кто их слышал. И Гена всегда говорил ей, что ей стоит стать писательницей. Он был просто на все сто процентов уверен — её книги расходились бы на ура. В прежние времена Гена с удовольствием бы положил голову на сложенные на столе руки и слушал, и слушал, и слушал, — но не сейчас. Парню хотелось орать благим матом на Жанну, чтобы та наконец заткнулась. Её голос больше не был таким уж милым и симпатично высоким, каким его всегда считал Гена. Отныне Жаннин голос был похож на противный скрежет мела по доске, сильно режущий ухо и мозг. Истории перестали казаться столь увлекательными, теперь же они скорее походили на пытку. Очень жестокую и медленную пытку. Голова разрывалась на части. Её будто сжимали тиски. Было ощущение, что эти тиски пытались расколоть, раздавить, расплющить его голову, раскрошить череп и выдавить мозги наружу. Он-то думал, что с ней его боль пройдёт.

— Гена? — спросила Жанна, прервав свой рассказ, — Кажется, ты меня совсем не слушаешь.

Он не услышал этого, потому что думал, как бы повежливее отвязаться от девушки и свалить домой.

— Гена! — громко сказала она, щелкая пальцами перед его носом.

— Что? — ответил он. Слишком громко. Слишком резко. Слишком больно.

— Ты меня не слушаешь, а витаешь в облаках, — сказала она, отпивая кофе из чашки, — Что с тобой?

— Ничего, — пробурчал Гена себе под нос. «Заткнись».

— Ты не заболел, случайно? — встревожилась Жанна, — Может тебе чем-то помочь?

— Ты мне поможешь, если заткнёшься, — прошептал он. «Замолчи». Но она услышала.

— Что? — Жанна в недоумении отложила ложку, которой собиралась есть торт, и нахмурила брови.

— Что слышала, — это было сказано слишком грубо, но Гене уже плевать.

— Как это понимать? — молчание. Она смотрит на него выжидающе. Требует ответа. Он он не может ей ответить. По крайней мере сейчас, когда его голова оккупирована мигренью.

— Как. Это. Понимать? — твердо произносит девушка, требовательно смотря на него, — Ты…

—  **Заткнись!**  — закричал Гена, хлопая руками по столу. Отвратительная, мерзкая и резкая боль пронзила его голову. Будто в неё вонзили остро заточенный нож.

Он резко поднялся из-за стола и, схватив свою сумку вместе с курткой, выбежал из кафе под недоуменные взгляды многочисленных посетителей. Гена оставил Жанну с растущими в её душе разочарованием и неприязнью к нему. И ему стало плевать — есть у него девушка или нет, — главное, что он смог уйти из этой пыточной камеры для его мозгов.

***

Дома Гена смог наконец побыть в тишине. Никого не было в квартире, лишь он один. Лежа на диване, Гена просто благословлял свою маму, которая запретила ему пару лет назад приютить кота. Если бы тут был ещё и мяукающий кошак, Гена бы за себя не отвечал. Однако тишина тоже не спасала его сознание от дикой мигрени. Казалось, будто боль решила посмеяться над ним и стать сильнее, когда он хотел от неё отдохнуть. «Кто вообще придумал тишину, черт её дери?», — думал Гена. Он скрутился калачиком и обхватил свою голову руками. За что ему всё это, если честно, он не понимал. Перед кем или чем он так провинился? По-моему с него хватит. Юноша почувствовал как по щекам начали течь слёзы. Он плакал от боли, разрывающей его голову, а подушка под ним становилась всё мокрее. Ему надоело терпеть это. Это невыносимо. Если бы здесь были родители и увидели его, рыдающего и свернувшегося в клубок, они бы попытались помочь. По крайней мере мама бы помогла. А вот отец посмотрел бы и назвал сына «размазнёй». «Мужики не плачут», — строго сказал бы он. Рыдания, слёзы, болезненные стоны и всхлипы не помогали ему заглушить болезненный шум и резь в голове. Наоборот, это давало ещё больше преимуществ для боли.

— Эй, — раздалось где-то над самым ухом. Галлюцинация? Всё может быть…

— Я к Вам вообще-то обращаюсь, — повторил голос, который не бы ни женским, ни мужским, но точно недовольным, — Просыпайтесь, молодой человек, — Гена почувствовал лёгкий удар по голове. Куда делась его головная боль?

Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел перед собой девушку. Так он по крайней мере мог описать сидевшего на стуле человека. Но на девушку незнакомец был не похож, ровно как и на мужчину. Черты лица нельзя было назвать чисто женскими и чисто мужскими. Внешность незнакомца можно было описать как нечто среднее между девушкой и парнем. Этот человек смотрел прямо на Гену, не моргая. Или он моргал вместе с Геной? Одежда казалась немного потрёпанной и старомодной. Человек с длинными волосами бурого оттенка и в сером костюме всё ещё пристально глядел на юношу, чуть прищурившись. Немного напряженные руки покоились на его коленях. Обуви, что странно, на человеке не было. Гена с непониманием и некоторой паникой смотрел на эту персону, сидя на мягком диване. Доверия этот человек не вызывал, но и опасности он не представлял, в этом Гена почему-то был уверен.

— Кто… кто Вы? — выдавил Гена. Ему было страшновато.

— Я… — человек помедлил и без особого интереса сказал, — я уже и не помню.

— То есть, как это — не помните?

— Каждый человек забывает что-то со временем, верно? — Гена кивнул, а человек встал со стула и подошел к черному окну. Казалось он был немного удивлён заданным вопросом, — А времени для меня прошло достаточно, чтобы… эм… забыть всё о своей жизни.

Когда они замолчали, особой тишины не наблюдалось. Были постоянно слышны какие-то шорохи и скрипы. Странным показалось Гене и то, что окно гостиной квартиры его родителей было черным, хотя комната была освещена, будто сейчас разгар дня. Незнакомец смотрел в это окно, словно он видел что-то через эту черноту. Гена смотрел со своего места в это окно, но не видел там ничего.

— Этот месяц был полон боли для Вас, не так ли? — внезапно произнёс незнакомец.

— Что? — удивлению Гены не было предела. Как он может знать? Или он о чем-то другом?

— Нет надобности так смотреть на меня — незнакомец повернулся к Гене, состроив недовольную гримасу, — Да, я в курсе Ваших проблем с головой в последние четыре недели, юноша.

— Что?! Откуда? — Гена встал с дивана, смотря на человека во все глаза. Ответом ему было молчание.

— Откуда?! — почти прокричал Гена. У него закралось подозрение, что этот человек и есть причина его страданий. Но это идея казалась ему глупой.

— Да, я причина Ваших проблем, — ответил человек. Он что, только что прочел его мысли или просто догадался?

Гена остолбенел. В следующую секунду он кинулся в сторону этого человека, следуя внезапному яростному порыву. Парню хотелось вмазать ему за то, что он сделал с ним. Хотелось размазать это никчёмное безымянное лицо об это грёбанное черное окно, оставляя на черном ярко-красные следы. Но как только Гена приблизился к нему, тот растворился. Дым, в который превратился незнакомец, проплыл под ногами Гены, оставляя того с диком недоумении. Юноша обернулся, но на месте человека в костюме, стояла самая настоящая девушка, так похожая на него самого. Будто это был его близнец. На ней было белое платье, лёгкое и воздушное. Это платье ярко контрастировало с тёмным цветом волос. Ярко-голубые глаза будто бы светились, и от этого казалось, что в комнате потемнело.

— Че уставился? — грубый голос. У этой девушки очень грубый и хриплый, можно даже сказать прокуренный, голос.

— Я не… — не нашел, что сказать Гена. У него шок? Да, определённо что-то похожее на шок.

— Что «я не»? У тебя язык отсох или что? — девушка начала двигаться в направлении Гены, делая мелкие шаги.

Что-то подсказывало Гене, что эта девушка представляла угрозу. Возможно, её злой, леденящий кровь взгляд заставил его попятиться к окну. Через минуту он уже упирался поясницей в край подоконника. А она всё приближалась, гадко ухмыляясь. Кажется, ему показалось, но её глаза стали гореть ярче. Что она хочет от него? Кто она вообще такая?

— Чего я хочу? — прокричала в лицо Гене девушка, упираясь руками по бокам от него.

— Чего я хочу? — повторила она тихим шепотом. Она оказалось одного роста с Геной, поэтому эти слова он услышал.

—  **Я хочу, чтобы ты уже сдох наконец** , — проорала она, яростно хватая парня за шею одной рукой.

Она давила на его горло со всей силы. Сжимала пальцы всё сильнее, и одновременно с этим начинала шире улыбаться. Она, похоже, не чувствовала, как Гена бил по её руке, как царапал её аккуратное запястье, оставляя там красноватые полосы. Она хорошенько приложила его головой о чёрное окно. Ударила ещё раз, и в ушах парня поднялся шум. После третьего ещё более сильного удара раздался противный хруст, и на черном остался алый след. Она успешно пробила ему череп, кажется. Девушка начала истерически посмеиваться. Продолжая колошматить парня о черное окно, она сжала его шею так, что у Гены начали закатываться глаза, и, кажется, он дышал через раз. Острые ногти девушки врезались в кожу, пронзая её и заставляя кровь выливаться из ран, ярко-алыми дорожками стекая вниз. Через некоторое время, которое здесь никто не считал, стекло разбилось, черные осколки разлетелись по комнате (хотя по идее должны были высыпаться наружу), и яркий свет проник в потускневшую комнату. Как только лучи этого света попали на девушку, она исчезла. Просто растворилась в воздухе.

***

Он вскочил с кровати с диким криком ужаса, чем очень напугал свою маму, которая пришла проведать сына в его комнату. Его взвинченный вид, бегающие от страха глаза и учащенное дыхание не на шутку взволновали женщину.

— Кошмар приснился? — спросила она, делая шаг в сторону сына. Тот кивнул, сглотнув ком в горле. Ей хотелось успокоить своего ребёнка и убедить его, что он в безопасности и его кошмар уже закончился. Но Гена отступил назад, чуть не споткнувшись о собственную ногу. Почему он это сделал? Неужели его мама напоминает ему ту девушку? Определённо что-то схожее между ними было, но ведь и Гена был будто копия матери, как ему все говорили.

— Гена, что с тобой? — волновалась мама, — Ты сам не свой.

— Н…ничего, — дрожащим голосом ответил он, — всё в порядке, просто кошмар. Не волнуйся.

— Хорошо, ужин на столе, Ген, — сказала женщина, выходя из комнаты, понимая, что сыну нужно прийти в чувство.

Как только мама ушла, закрыв дверь, Гена сел обратно на кровать. Он машинально приложил руку к затылку, проверяя был ли это сон. Но да, это был всего лишь ужасный сон. Он задался вопросом, а почему собственно та девушка была так похожа на него? Будто это он в женском обличье душил сам себя. От мысли об удушении Генина рука потянулась к шее, проверяя, что чужих пальцев там нет и дышит он свободно. И всё же, что это была за хрень? Почему кто-то так не хочет, чтобы он нашел ответы на подобные вопросы?

Мигрень снова дала о себе знать, вторгаясь в его сознание пульсирующей болью. Гена мог ясно слышать в ушах свой пульс из-за этого. Боже, как же ему это надоело. Он схватился за волосы и с болезненным стоном завалился обратно на кровать. Смотрел в потолок невидящим взглядом, думал, зачем ему это, и как дальше быть. Заглушить боль могли таблетки: анальгин, парацетамол и тому подобная химия, — но он ведь знал ещё один способ, да? Тот самый, о котором узнал утром в школе. Но если он нанесёт себе эти увечья, ему не хватит бинтов и одежды с длинным рукавом, чтобы скрыть это. А если заметит мама? Его опять клонило в сон, и он не стал сопротивляться этому. Главное, чтобы той девчонки больше не было.

За окном всё ещё было темно, когда он проснулся. Он болезненно поморщился от боли, когда поднимался с кровати. Ему хотелось узнать, который сейчас час, но экран телефона был яркий, и от этого хотелось его поскорее выключить, что он, собственно, и сделал. Бросив телефон обратно на стол, он поплёлся на кухню, как ему велел его не получивший ужина желудок. Родители спали, и он не хотел их тревожить, поэтому прошел мимо их комнаты на цыпочках.

На кухонном столе стояла накрытая крышкой тарелка. Под крышкой оказались три котлеты и картофельное пюре, которые он с удовольствием съел. Но, даже поев, он не чувствовал сонливости, да и боль вряд ли дала бы ему заснуть. Ноющая и давящая, она заставляла его каждые три минуты потирать виски. Телевизор он включить так и не решился по двум известным причинам. Так что он просто сидел в тишине и пил чай, стараясь ни о чем не думать. А зачем ему думать сейчас о чем-либо? Он хотел, чтобы мысли остановились, взяли отпуск на неопределённый срок, например. Чтобы оставили его в покое. И эта боль тоже была кандидатом на получение отпуска. Тут он вспомнил, что может вполне спокойно наглотаться таблеток и избавиться от мигрени. Хотя бы на полчаса, и то ладно. В холодильнике как раз имелась пачка парацетамола, вспомнил он. Он долго пялился на упаковку таблеток, думал, сколько принять, чтобы не отбросить копыта. И пришел к выводу — трёх таблеток будет вполне достаточно.

***

Октябрь.

Первый месяц потребления таблеток. Теперь парацетамол и анальгин — его лучшие друзья. В его рюкзаке вы всегда можете найти одну белую пачку с таблетками.

Но он не дурак, чтобы бездумно глотать таблетки. Ему всё же хватило мозгов залезть в Интернет и посмотреть, что бывает от передозировки этими препаратами. Не такой уж и дурак, да. Но симптомы его напугали, это точно. Ему не хотелось угодить в больницу. Нет-нет.

А что до боли, то она не доставала его, как это было раньше. Да, было назойливое покалывание, но не более того. Это ему нравится. Он уже и забыл, наверное, как это жить без боли в башке. Он стал более общительным и успеваемость его подлетела до небес, думал он. На самом деле нет. Просто мигрень теперь не препятствовала большому количеству информации, которое ему нужно запоминать в школе.

Он пытался помириться с Жанной. Пытался объяснить, что тогда он был не в духе, что он действительно тогда болел, не хотел ей рассказывать и волновать. Он понимал, что поступил с ней очень грубо, в достаточно не вежливой форме попросив девушку закрыть свой рот. Он извинился, она поняла и простила, но осадок в её сердце всё же остался, так что теперь они просто хорошие друзья.

Пока что мама не заметила того, что в доме пропал весь парацетамол.

Ноябрь.

Первую неделю этого месяца Гена просидел дома. У него болел живот, и началась диарея. На этой неделе он не ел парацетамол. Мама стала что-то подозревать. Она косо на него смотрит, не решаясь о чем-то спросить.

Боль теперь существует не только в его голове, но и в животе. Это ужасно. Мало того, что его голова теперь разрывается на маленькие кусочки, так теперь и живот скручивает от колющей боли. Впервые за полтора месяца его посетила мысль, что обезболивающее было плохой идеей.

Мама почти догадалась, куда делся весь парацетамол.

Декабрь.

Гена чувствует себя паршиво. Очень. Его живот через день скручивает от боли, выворачивает на изнанку. Для него видеть свой завтрак или обед в унитазе — уже привычное дело. Ему снятся кошмары с той девчонкой, убивающей либо его семью, либо просто незнакомых ему людей. Она пытается его запугать, так он думает, но Гене уже начхать.

Мама всё-таки догадалась, куда подевалось всё обезболивающее в их доме. Она спросила напрямую, не стала начинать из далека. Он не стал увиливать и прямо сказал, что это он сожрал весь парацетамол. Она покачала головой и сказала, что не стоит больше так делать, иначе он окажется на больничной койке. Он как примерный сын утвердительно кивнул, в уме проклиная всё и вся. Как он мог отказаться от этого белого спасательного круга в море боли? Но ведь был ещё один, да? Кроваво-красного оттенка. Нет, думал он. Он всячески пытался отмести эти мысли. Плохие, плохие мысли. Мама сильно расстроится. Огорчится и разочаруется.

Единственная хорошая новость за декабрь — лучший друг Гены, Гриша, наконец приехал домой. Того не было полгода из-за поездки в Грецию к каким-то дальним родственникам парня. На это известие Гена натянул на лицо вялую улыбку. Его заботили совсем другие проблемы.

Он скатился до троек. Учителя его упрекают в лени и нежелании учиться. А что он сделает? Парацетамол уже не добыть мирным путём, а покупать его парень не решался: боялся расспросов родителей, которые не приветствовали незапланированных покупок. Он пытался что-то учить, но его головная боль мешала ему. Очень сильно мешала.

Однажды, перед каникулами, он сидел за столом в своей комнате, пытаясь выучить грёбанные химические свойства грёбанных алкадиенов, но запомнить он, конечно же, ничего не мог. Он будто завороженный проводил пальцем по ребру тетради, смотря на расплывающиеся перед его глазами записи. И почему бумага такая тонкая, что о неё можно порезаться? На свежем порезе выступили капельки крови. Он таким же отрешенным взглядом смотрит, как по пальцу начинает стекать алая жидкость.

_Может алый спасательный круг не так уж и плох?_

Январь.

Две недели каникул — это единственное, что радует каждого в этом месяце. Но не Гену. Очевидно же.

Всё-таки он больше не мог представить свою жизнь без обезболивающего. Он по тихой стал воровать у матери деньги на таблетки. Его копилка была уже пуста, поэтому он пошел на такой подлый поступок. Генина совесть воет сиреной, когда его рука тянется к маминому кошельку, однако Гена просто посылает эту грёбанную совесть нахер.

С ним начинает творится что-то странное. Это замечают все: одноклассники, учителя, прохожие… родители. Сидя за последней партой, он бормочет что-то себе под нос, не замечая, что звонок уже прозвенел и в классе уже никого нет. Он порой застывает на месте, будто кол проглотил, испуганно смотря по сторонам. Он порой кричит в пустоту, на кого-то невидимого. Он порой хватается за голову и кричит во весь голос. Мама уже планирует отвести своего сына к психиатру.

Он больше ни с кем не общается, даже с Гришей, своим ~~бывшим~~ лучшим другом. Гриша очень обеспокоен состоянием Гены, пару раз он пытался наведаться к нему в гости, но Гены каждый раз не было дома. Где он вообще шляется? Да нигде. Он всегда дома. Слушает музыку в своих наушниках. Музыка настолько громкая, что её слышно аж из коридора. Музыка хоть и бьёт по его мозгам громкими битами, но помогает заглушить голос той девчонки из сна. Той жутковатой твари, что душила его. Гена теперь везде видит эту сволочь, появляющуюся из ниоткуда. Её ярко-голубые глаза пугают его. Её бледная кожа и иссиня-черные волосы пугают его. Её злобный и истерический смех пугает его. Её окровавленные руки пугают его. Его ужасает их сходство. Они как близнецы.

Февраль.

На руках появились бинты. В его гардеробе появилось больше вещей в длинным рукавом. Мама боится за сына. Она уже твёрдо решила вести сына в кабинет психиатра.

Она узнала, что он глотает таблетки чуть ли не каждый час. Она запретила ему выходить из дома без неё. Он теперь под её чутким присмотром. Он уже несколько недель не ходит в школу.

Она узнала о его порезах на руках. Он чувствует, как она расстраивается, разочаровывается в нём. Он видит, что мама хочет ему что-то сказать, но не решается. А ему не хочется смотреть ей в глаза.

А боли плевать. Ей всегда плевать. Этой твари всё похер. Ей лишь бы причинить побольше страданий ему. Она смеётся над ним. Насмехается, видя, куда она его загнала.

Девчонка — эта подлая тварь из сна, — стала орать. Она постоянно орёт, как грёбанная сирена. Господи боже мой, она хочет, чтобы его уши кровоточили, определённо. Музыка стала громче прежнего. Громче уже некуда, думает Гена. Но крик всё равно громче.

***

Солнечный свет заливает Генину комнату теплом. Но в его комнате солнечному свету и теплу делать нечего. Свет лишь подчеркивает, насколько парень запустил свою комнату — Гена не убирался там месяцами. Из-за света видно, насколько пыльно в его комнате. Из-за тепла в комнате становится невыносимо душно. Тухлая и _мертвая_ комнатёнка.

Гена чувствует себя хреново. А если честно, он уже ничего не чувствует. Он просто страдающий мешок с костями и кровью. Он лежит на кровати и смотрит на свои руки, на почти зажившие шрамы. Он смотрит, но не видит их. Гена погружен глубоко в свои мысли. Мысли о том, что он бесполезен и беспомощен, что мама его презирает и поэтому не разговаривает, что он не заслужил права жить. Глупые мысли, он это понимает, но когда тебе настолько хреново, что плевать уже, то такие мысли просто на вес золота — это показатель, что ты ещё жив. И Гена тоже ещё жив.

В марте его день рождения. Наверное, это первый день рождения, который он действительно не хочет праздновать. Он просто устал, он не хочет видеть никого. Особенно тех, кто желает ему удачи и успехов в учёбе с фальшивыми улыбками. Таковыми он считает маминых подруг и их детей, которых мама часто приглашала без его согласия.

Скрипучая дверь открылась, и мама вошла в его комнату. Её взгляд цепляется за отрешённый вид сына, за его покалеченные руки. Ей больно на него смотреть. Больно, потому что она видит, что происходит. Она хочет с ним поговорить, но всё никак не может решиться. В руках у неё поднос со стоящей на нём тарелкой. В последние два месяца Гена исхудал, он ничего не ел, отказывался от еды. «У меня просто пропал аппетит, не волнуйся, всё нормально», — говорил он. Это не утешало её.

— Гена, тебе всё же стоит поесть, — тихо начинает говорить она. Женщине приходилось порой кормить своего сына с ложки, заставляя его, иногда угрожая. У неё не было иного выхода. Она не могла позволить сыну умереть от голода, которым тот себя морил. Но всё же иногда Гена сам тянулся рукой за ложкой.

— Не хочу, — такой же тихий ответ. Гена отворачивается к стене, показывая тем самым, что он даже говорить ни с кем не хочет. Однако мама вопреки этому жесту проходит в комнату Гены, ставя поднос на стол, и садится возле него на кровать.

— Почему? — ненавязчиво говорит она. Её руки сложены на коленях, они вспотели — женщина волновалась. Этот разговор повторялся у них каждые три дня, но внятного ответа она никогда не слышала. И сейчас в ответ она услышала лишь невнятное бормотание.

— Аппетита нет? — спросила она. Её рука потянулась к черным волосам сына, начиная успокаивающе поглаживать его по голове. В детстве она мечтала читать мысли. Со временем эта мечта развеялась, но теперь появляется вновь. Гена слабо кивает головой, принимая позу эмбриона.

— Гена тебе нужно поесть, — с дрожью в голосе произносит она, — Я не могу смотреть, как ты теряешь вес, на моих глазах… превращаясь в ходячий скелет.

— Пожалуйста, — тихим шепотом прибавляет она.

На её глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Сейчас в её взгляде, наверное, можно увидеть сильнейшее беспокойство, сострадание и всю её боль. Ей больно. Больно смотреть на своего страдающего сына. Её сердце болит, его будто пронзают тысячи стрел. Она не далека от того, чтобы совсем опустить руки. Она видит, что Гена тоже начинает плакать, зарываясь лицом в подушку.

— Ты плачешь? — в её голосе Гена ещё не слышал такого количества любви и боли одновременно.

— Ты тоже, — бормочет он.

Гена садится на кровати и обнимает свою маму. Он плачет вместе с ней. Гена так хочет ей всё рассказать. Рассказать о том, как ему больно и физически, и морально, но он боится, что она не поймёт. Он уже всё решил, для него нет пути назад. Он уже решился на то, чтобы оставить свою семью и счастливую жизнь позади.

—  _Сделай это!_  — кричит тварь. Тварь стоит прямо за спиной его мамы, протягивая свои костлявые ручонки к её шее. На лице девчонки ужасно радостная улыбка, — _Скорее сделай это! Иначе я убью её!_

Он игнорирует её. Старается не замечать, отвести взгляд. Она и так его вымотала настолько, что он добровольно готов расстаться с жизнью. Ему не нужны её угрозы, они попросту ни к чему. Его матери она и так ничего сделать не сможет. Она существует лишь в голове Гены.

Мама отпрянула от сына, смотря на него заплаканными глазами и с донельзя нежной улыбкой, на которую только способны мамы. Она смотрит на него глазами полными надежды. Эта надежда на светлое будущее: его будущее и будущее их семьи. Но как же его грызёт теперь совесть за то, что он разрушит такую хрупкую веру в счастливое будущее. Он натягивает фальшивую улыбку, которую счастливой точно не назовёшь, но мама списывает это на усталость её мальчика.

— Тебе нужно поесть, — повторяет она, выходя из комнаты. На её лице всё такая же нежная, наполненная любовью к сыну улыбка.

Он уже решил сделать это в свой день рождения, и ничто его не остановит, даже любимая мама. С него хватит.

***

Сегодня девятнадцатое марта. День рождения Гены. По сути этот день должен его радовать, он повзрослел на один год. Но на нем нет лица. В последние часы он только и думал о том, правильно ли он поступает. Вроде бы он решился, но мысли о правильности поступка захватывают его голову. Даже мигрень стала слабее, будто чувствуя, что грядёт, будто позволяя ему поразмыслить немного. Поразмыслить стоит ли жить с головной болью всю жизнь, мучаясь, или всё же уйти из этой жизни и больше никогда не чувствовать боль.

Стоя на краю крыши, ощущая дуновение прохладного ветра, Гена вспоминал, что так и не рассказал матери правду, которую так хотел поведать. Ему было очень жалко свою маму. Он уже видит, как она, согнувшись, плачет над его могилой без креста. Он уже видит, как её лицо стареет только от мысли, что её сына нет в живых. Он понимал, что поступает неверно, что этим разрушает свою жизнь и жизнь своей матери. Но не жизнь отца, который вечно пропадал на работе, мало чем помогая им с мамой. О нем он и не думал.

С высоты девятого этажа открывался красивый вид, который уже не имел значения. Гена смотрел вниз, склонив голову, и видя лишь верхушки высоких тополей и асфальт в самом низу. Кто-то из прохожих его увидел, застывая на месте, привлекая других зевак. Они начали громко переговариваться, достали телефоны, чтобы снять на камеру, как он падает, чтобы потом выложить в Интернет. Но ему уже по барабану.

Он просто прыгнул, не задумываясь о том, как приземлится. Он просто летел на встречу серому асфальту и вечному покою. А в голове пронеслось лишь тихое и облегчённое: « _Наконец-то ты сдох._ »

***

Отец был против похорон.

— Как можно хоронить самоубийцу? — кричал он на жену.

— Он наш сын! — кричала она в ответ.

— Он самоубийца, Оля! — кричал, — Он _был_ нашим сыном! И я больше не хочу ничего слышать про него! Он — жалкий, трусливый суицидник!

Резкая боль в щеке, кажется, немного остудила пыл мужчины. По крайней мере он больше не кричал как потерпевший. Он вопросительно уставился на свою жену, Ольгу, спрашивая всем своим видом: «Что ты себе позволяешь, женщина?»

— Убирайся из моего дома! — тихо, с нажимом произносит Ольга, указывая рукой на дверь.

Они развелись через несколько месяцев после похорон Гены. Ольга всё организовывала сама. Никто из её родственников или приятелей, кроме трёх лучших друзей, не пришёл на кладбище.

******

Девушка чувствует как с каждым днём голова болит всё сильнее. Кажется у неё мигрень. А во сне она видит девушку в белоснежно-белом платье с черными как сажа волосами.

 _Хочу, чтобы ты сдохла наконец!_  — кричит незнакомка.


End file.
